


Gaps.

by peonymangoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pet Names, Smut, They freaky but they cute, Was supposed to be a two shot but eeh..., cause that’s the good shit, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Minho was definitely falling for the cafe regular, Chan. It was hard not to.Too bad he was probably straight or in a relationship, considering how amazing he was and Minho’s own history with men.However, one rainy day soon changes all of that, very quickly.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Gaps.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s that? Omg it’s the smell of shitty pwp woohoo! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this... thing.

The bell at the door chimes and Minho immediately stands up straight and puts on his best smile. 

Chan always shows up at this time and his daily appearance is the highlight of his day. 

Minho may or may not have developed a small, little, teeny crush on him. It’s not like it was his fault. Chan was handsome, kind, funny and Minho enjoyed chatting with him (and his genrous tips) 

_Too bad he’s straight though. Or if not then taken. A perfect guy like him has to be and I’ll bet he’s not even my type when it comes to sex._

“Hello Minho! One iced latte please.” 

Chan beams as he walks through the door and god, he looks so good today. He recently dyed his hair blond and got a new ear piercing and he’s wearing his business man type work clothes. If Minho weren’t working in the food industry where hygiene and sanitation weren’t a big issue he’d be permanently drooling onto the counter. 

“Not a hot cappuccino this time?” 

“Nope, decided to shake it up a little today.” 

“Okay, any cakes?” 

“Oh not today, I’m terribly full up.” 

Chan goes to take a seat in his usual corner and he looks like a scene out of a movie. The sun shines a down on him and gives his face a beautiful golden glow and makes his hair shine. 

Minho really wants to ask him out. Even if he were rejected of if they weren’t compatible in the end it wouldn’t matter. 

Quickly, the iced latte is made and Minho is excused for a little while to talk to Chan while the manager mans the front. 

They end up talking about Chan’s life in Australia and Minho’s time working in a karaoke place. There’s laughter and there’s always a good vibe and Minho gains three years more to his life by seeing Chan smile. 

He can’t stand it anymore. Anything longer and he’s gonna go nuts and end up confessing and maybe ruining a friendship. 

_Damn I really like him. It would be nice if he were a little masochistic. And if he were a cat person._

-

The next day, the forecast predicts heavy rain and thunderstorms and what would you know? A heavy storm sweeps in during the afternoon and the rain is so heavy it could he heard on the roof. 

_Guess he can’t come because of this storm. Bummer, hope he’s okay._

Minho had been really looking forward for Chan today, his manager left early and he totally could’ve gotten his feelings off his chest. 

Then the bell on the door chimes and Minho looks up, ready for a customer. 

“Hello, welcome to- Chan?” 

Chan was soaking wet, head to toe and he was dripping into the shop. 

“Heh, hello, hope you don’t mind me here for a bit?” Chan chuckles. 

“What? Of course not. How did you even get this wet?” 

“Was walking over and then this crazy storm comes out of nowhere and I had no umbrella.” 

“You shouldn’t have come then. Shouldn’t you have gone back to work?” 

Chan sighs. “I was too far. It was easier to just continue on toward here.” 

Minho doesn’t miss the way he shivers and his concern skyrockets. 

“Are you cold? I have a sweater or something here you could wear. You should use a towel too, hold on I have one I think.” 

“No no, it’s fine, just a towel will be good enough.”

Minho is already dragging him to the small staffroom. “No, trust me, you’re gonna catch a cold or something.” 

Secretly, Minho would’ve like to watch Chan change as well but it was  mostly  conern. 

“Take off your jacket.” 

“I already said it was-“ 

Minho scoffs and starts to pull off his suit jacket anyway. 

“Oh my god just listen to-“ 

Then he stops. In big, bold, black writing it states “SLUT” right on his chest. He can see it through his white shirt, made transparent due to the water. 

Minho looks some more and find the word “DIRTY” was written on his torso and an a drawn arrow pointing to his crotch. 

Both are speechless for a moment. 

“C-chan, did someone do this to you?” 

Minho looks up at him, red faced and Chan just stares back at him, equally bashful. 

“How did it happen? Was it by force?” 

Chan continues to he silent but his face is red and his chest heaves with deep, heavy breathing. 

There’s this look in his eyes, something weird but all too familiar glazed over them. 

“Or do you like this type of thing Chan? Who did it? A man, a woman?” 

Minho inches closer and starts to unbutton the few top buttons, just to see the words better and Chan makes a small noise in the back of his throat. 

“You have a master? Did a master do this to you?” 

_I should stop now, before things get out of hand, before they get awkward. I’m going too far._

“Just a slut huh? Shouldn’t you be used then?” Minho mumbles to himself and honestly, it wasn’t meant to be heard but Chan somehow manages to pick up on it. 

“Yes. Please use me master.” 

Chan’s face is pink and with the vulgar words written onto him and his perved out face and this apparent gap, it’s throwing Minho off but in a good way. 

Chan sinks onto his knees and starts to unzip his jeans and he pulls out Minho’s cock. 

Minho is quick to grab a hold of Chan’s hair, bunching up between his fingers and Chan whimpering at the tight grip. 

Minho holds his head there, just infront of his cock and Chan tried inching closer, tongue poking out to reach but he can’t with Minho’s firm hold. He looks up at him, eyes wide and Minho feels the literal power and control rush throughout his body. 

“Beg for it Chan, use your words.” 

“Please let me suck you off master, you’ll feel so good I promise please.” 

Minho smirks down at him and loosens the grip in his hair. 

“Alright sure. Go ahead.” 

Chan take the tip in first, with Minho’s hand holding the base, guiding it in his warm mouth and soon enough, nearly all of it is being engulfed by Chan. 

“You think you can handle a deepthroat honey?” 

Chan moans around him, bobbing his head up and down and Minho pushes in all the way through until Chan’s lips actually touch the hilt and his nose is pushed up his crotch. 

“Oh good boy, that’s so good.” Chan’s mouth is pleasantly warm and the way his breath heaved and the moans around his cock all made the feeling even better. 

“Can I fuck your mouth now?”

Chan responds by trying to swallow more of him down which resulted in him choking a little but Minho doubts he could’ve noticed. Chan had that glazed over look again. 

“Woah woah easy there.” Minho huffs a laugh anyway and uses both his hands to hold onto Chan’s head and he steers himself into his throat, fucking his face with a slow steady rhythm until Chan starts whining for more. 

Minho picks up his pace and it’s not long before he has to cum. 

“Ah, okay Chan wait, I need to cum. Chan-“ 

Chan refuses to stop and Minho shortly thereafter shoots into his mouth and Chan proudly shows him on his tongue before swallowing. 

“Oh shit that was good.” 

“Thanks.” Chan smiles smugly up at him too. 

“Oh yeah, about you. Come on, since you were good, I guess I could let you choose.” 

“Can I fuck you master?” Chan says immediately, eyes bright and hopeful. 

“Hmm, I don’t have the necessities here though...” 

Chan pouts but accepts the answer. 

“But if maybe... you’d like to come over to my place you could?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Now come on, choose something else or I’ll choose it myself.” 

Minho cups his face gently but at the same time, he steps on onto his crotch and Chan moans wantonly, hands going up to grip his thighs and his hips. 

“Hmmm... you really seem to like this. Want more?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, please more master.” 

“Of course darling.”

Minho increases his efforts, he presees down harder and starts to grind his foot while Chan starts moving on his own as well, practically dry humping his foot and Minho was about to start growing hard again. Everything about this scenario is unbelievably hot. 

Chan unzips himself and pulls down his pants and underwear until his bare cock is rubbing against Minho’s shoe and he definitely makes a comment on how perverted and masochistic that action was, pulling another whimper out of him and fuelling his ego and his libido. 

Eventually Chan cums right onto the floor, eyes rolling back and his body drooping down, face pressed between his legs. 

“Thank you master.” Chan looks up at him, throughly fucked out and Minho smiles down at him. 

“You’ve made such a mess though, go clean it up.” 

Chan (much to his suprise if he were being honest) instantly leaned down and licked his own cum from off the floor and swallowing it, looking up to Minho for approval. 

This was something he could get used to. 

“Ah good boy Chan! You did so well for me.” 

Minho pets him and extends an arm to help him up but when Chan doesn’t latch on he furrows his eyebrows. 

“Hey what’s wrong? You actually can’t stand?” 

“N-no.” Chan looks away and scratches the back of his neck. “Just that... licking the floor kind of made me hard... again.” 

Minho’s jaw drops. “Really?” 

“Ha, sorry.” Chan chuckles. 

Minho still drags him up to stand and Chan doesn’t refuse. 

“Anyway, if we get back to my place.” Minho begins. “Maybe I’d let you fuck me. Or I could fuck you. How’s that?” 

Minho places a hand on his cheek and one gracing his crotch. 

“You can be a good boy and wait right?”

Chan just looks straight into him, words breathy “Amazing. Of course master.”  
  


_Tbc_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aiming to make this a two chapter story but knowing me, only god know where this thing will go. 
> 
> Anyways hope this was bearable enough to read. And I’ll try to update as quick as possible. Comments and kudos much appreciated <3
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
